1. Technical Field
This invention pertains to tools useful in servicing earth wells and in particular pertains to running and pulling tools releasably connectible to lock mandrels for locking the lock mandrel in or unlocking the lock mandrel for retrieval from a well flow conduit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Combination running and pulling tools have been developed which, after connection to the fishing neck on a flow control device lock mandrel and lowered into a well conduit, may be jarred downwardly or upwardly as required to install the lock mandrel and flow control device in a well conduit. These tools also may be jarred downwardly or upwardly as required after connection to a fishing neck to unlock the lock mandrel and flow control device from the well conduit for retrieval. If the running pulling tool cannot install or release the device lock mandrel from the well conduit by downward or upward jarring, the tool may again be jarred downwardly and released from the lock mandrel for retrieval from the conduit. On jarring downwardly to release, these running pulling tools will operate to release if either the tool skirt or tool core contacts the fishing neck on the lock mandrel. Examples of such running pulling tools are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,767,145 and 4,838,594 to Bullard. Both patents are incorporated herein for reference.